bachelor_nationfandomcom-20200213-history
The Bachelor (Season 13)
} |image1=Bachelor13Poster.jpg |host=Chris Harrison |original_run=January 5, 2009 - March 2, 2009 |bachelor=Jason Mesnick |winner=Melissa Rycroft |proposal=Yes |previous_season=Season 12 |next_season=Season 14 }}The 13th season of The Bachelor premiered on January 5, 2009. The show features 32-year-old Jason Mesnick, a single parent (the first on The Bachelor franchise) from Kirkland, Washington, courting 25 women. Jason was the runner-up of the 4th season of The Bachelorette. He became the second former The Bachelorette suitor to become the Bachelor. The first was Bob Guiney of the 1st season of The Bachelorette and the 4th season of The Bachelor. He ultimately chose to propose to Melissa Rycroft. Contestants The season began with 25 contestants. Melissa_(Bachelor_13).jpg|Melissa Rycroft 25 Dallas, Texas Sales representative Winner Molly_(Bachelor_13).jpg|Molly Malaney 24 Brookfield, Wisconsin Department store buyer Runner-up Jillian_(Bachelor_13).jpg|Jillian Harris 29 Peace River, Alberta Interior designer Eliminated in week 7 Naomi_(Bachelor_13).jpg|Naomi Rose Crespo 24 Carlsbad, California Flight attendant Eliminated in week 6 Stephanie_(Bachelor_13).jpg|Stephanie Hogan 34 Huntsville, Alabama Medical marketing representative Eliminated in week 5 Lauren_(Bachelor_13).jpg|Lauren Wanger 27 Marlboro, New Jersey Teacher Eliminated in week 4 Megan_(Bachelor_13).jpg|Megan Parris 25 Sewickley, Pennsylvania Lacrosse coach Eliminated in week 4 Shannon_(Bachelor_13).jpg|Shannon Bair 29 Marshall, Missouri Dental hygienist Eliminated in week 4 Nikki_(Bachelor_13).jpg|Nicole "Nikki" Kaapke 29 Blue Island, Illinois Administrative assistant Eliminated in week 4 Erica_(Bachelor_13).jpg|Erica DeSimone 25 Monroe, Connecticut Account executive Eliminated in week 3 Kari_(Bachelor_13).jpg|Kari Fajen 27 Lee's Summit, Missouri Account executive Eliminated in week 3 Natalie_(Bachelor_13).jpg|Natalie Getz 27 Morton, Illinois Human resources recruiter Eliminated in week 3 Raquel_(Bachelor_13).jpg|Raquel Medeiros 27 Recife, Pernambuco, Brazil Medical student Eliminated in week 2 Sharon_(Bachelor_13).jpg|Sharon Staebell 32 Batavia, New York Teacher Eliminated in week 2 Lisa_(Bachelor_13).jpg|Lisa Gonzalez 28 Boise, Idaho Public relations associate Quit in week 2 Ann_(Bachelor_13).jpg|Ann Lueders 24 Phoenix, Arizona Flight attendant Eliminated in week 1 Dominique_(Bachelor_13).jpg|Dominique Carta 26 Mt. Carmel, Pennsylvania Medical sales representative Eliminated in week 1 Emily_(Bachelor_13).jpg|Emily 23 Seattle, Washington Casino marketing representative Eliminated in week 1 Jackie_(Bachelor_13).jpg|Jackie Hickey 26 Springfield, Massachusetts Wedding coordinator Eliminated in week 1 Julie_(Bachelor_13).jpg|Julie Dermotta 26 Columbus, Ohio Teacher Eliminated in week 1 Nicole_(Bachelor_13).jpg|Nicole Mah 25 Calgary, Alberta Menswear buyer Eliminated in week 1 Renee_(Bachelor_13).jpg|Renee Simlak 36 Southfield, Michigan Jewelry designer Eliminated in week 1 Shelby_(Bachelor_13).jpg|Shelby 23 Stockton, California Account executive Eliminated in week 1 Stacia_(Bachelor_13).jpg|Stacia Mann 24 Orem, Utah Charity accountant Eliminated in week 1 Treasure_(Bachelor_13).jpg|Treasure Morgan 28 Salt Lake City, Utah Nurse practitioner Eliminated in week 1 Future appearances Jillian Harris was chosen as the bachelorette for the 5th season of The Bachelorette. Natalie Getz and Nikki Kaapke competed on the 1st season of Bachelor Pad. Kaapke finished in 9th/11th, while Getz won the season alongside Bachelor Nation alumn David Good. Outside of Bachelor Nation franchise, Melissa Rycroft participated in the 8th season of Dancing with the Stars replacing an injured Nancy O'Dell and partnering with Tony Dovolani, finishing in 3rd place. Rycroft would participate again for the all-star season of Dancing with the Stars and won that season. Call-Out Order Episodes Where are they now? On the season's finale, Jason had called off the engagement with Melissa Rycroft, and resumed a relationship with runner-up Molly Malaney. Melissa Rycroft is now married to Tye Strickland and have three children together, daughter Ava Grace (b. February 16, 2011) and sons Beckett Thomas (b. April 20, 2014) and Cayson Jack (b. May 18, 2016). Jason Mesnick would later propose to Molly Malaney in New Zealand, which she accepted and were married on February 27, 2010, in California. Mesnick and Malaney's wedding aired on national television on March 8, 2010. The couple welcomed their first child, Riley Anne on March 14, 2013. Jillian Harris announced that she was expecting her first child with long-term boyfriend Justin Pasutto on May 4, 2016. They welcomed a son, Leo, on August 5, 2016. She announced their engagement on December 25, 2016. On April 18, 2018, they announced they were expecting her second child. They daughter, Annie, was born on September 28, 2018. The Ring Bachelor_13_Ring.jpg|This engagement ring marks the beginning of the Neil Lane ring era. Molly_Ring.jpg|Molly received this Neil Lane ring when they celebrated their five year anniversary. Category:The Bachelor seasons